


The reverse timeline of season 13

by fuckedupasusual



Series: Sunny meta [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode: s13e07 The Gang Does a Clip Show, Episode: s13e10 Mac Finds His Pride, Inception - Freeform, haha jk or am I, what happened in north dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupasusual/pseuds/fuckedupasusual
Summary: I am losing my marbles over S13 and especially this episode. This is me trying to make sense of it all.





	The reverse timeline of season 13

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for new voids to yell into. This is a meta analysis.

Guys, I am losing my mind over “The Gang Does A Clip Show”. I hate it so much because just like with “Inception” back then, I cannot stop thinking about it and go round and round in circles, where at one point everything makes sense but then nothing makes sense.

I am having a Pepe Silvia crisis. And as I was trying to calm my mind, I came up with this whacky theory:

#1: S13 didn’t offer any answers about Dennis’ whereabouts between 12x10 and 13x01. What did he do, how long was he gone, why did he come back and why did he basically act as if nothing had ever happened.

#2: I’ve seen many people support the theory that Clip Show was all in Charlie’s head. And I am totally open to the idea. But in the past, when there was a surreal/weird episode, we would get a revealing twist at the end (see 12x01, it was all in Old Black Man’s head). But this episode just doesn’t end? The top keeps spinning, we see Charlie 2 and then the credit’s roll over the sound and the music.  
  
This lead me to the following thought:

What if the episode order is in reverse? Like, the airing date is not the order in which the events within the show happened? **A reverse timeline**?  
  
Hear me out. I came up with the following timeline:

**12x10** (DDL), March 2017. **13x10** (MFHP), June 2017 (Philly Pride). **13x08+09** , February 2018 (Eagles win Superbowl). **13x07** \- and the rest never really happened?!  
  
Which would mean that Dennis’ “ _Thank God, we are back to normal_ ” at the end of Clip Show was actually Charlie’s thought.

And yes, I am ignoring the fact that Dennis was mentioned in one sentence in MFHP. It still works, though (I think)  
  
Then there is this whole “Dennis’ new wrist watch”-mystery and without getting further into it: clocks/time are an essential theme of “Inception”. Dennis wears his watch in every episode from 13x07 backwards up to 13x01 and he isn’t in the last three episodes of S13 (13x08-13x10).

Does this only make sense in my head? Or can anybody else agree at least with the idea?


End file.
